Another Chance?
by Mauigirl201
Summary: The story of a girl who has the same case as Levi. Will there diffrences Be bad or good? Also Hanji is the characters best friend. Her and Erwin are like Brother and sister. (I am terrible at summerys, Just read it) Rating will go up. Rated T For cussing and later chapters M. :P
1. Chapter 1

_Either i join the survey corps or i die. Both the same. _"Fine, I'll Join the scouts." I said quietly.

"Alright since you already know how to use a 3DMG i guess you dont need training," He put out a hand for me."Anyway you need to get off of the streets, your filthy." Captain Levi piped up behind The man in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and took Erwin's hand. "Eruhh..." I grunted as i got up.

"Anything wrong..Uhh.. Whats your name?" Erwin asked.

"Alice Thompson" I said sitting back down. "And yes, my leg, i think i ripped a muscle or something." I said holding my leg while sitting down.

"Sigh...Alright I'll Take you to the carriage" Erwin said picking me up bridal style. "The nurse will take care of you."

"Oh and i have already had my training, i finished army training 2 years ago." I said while looking up at erwin.

"Excellent" He gave me a smile and aproached the carriage.

The door opened and he stepped up a small step and placed me on one side of the carriage while Erwin was sitting on the seat across from me, Levi sat in the same seat as me.

_Wow he is pretty cute, _I thought while looking at levi.

"Oi, How old are you, Thompson?" Levi sneered

"18, Why?" I asked.

"Because if you wernt that dirty you would be pretty cute." He said turning to look at the window.

Erwin Chuckled a bit and looked at me. I started to get a faint blush.

_Not only do i think he's cute but he thinks im cute to,_ I started to grin from my thoughts.

Before i knew it we were at the regiments base.

"Hanji will show you where the showers are, Alice" Erwin said .

"Do you need me to carry you again?" He laughed a bit.

"No it feels better from sitting down, thank you though" I said getting up. _It actually does feel alot better._

"WOW! A new recruit! Erwin is she the same case as levi?" Hanji Asked erwin.

"Yes Hanji, Her name is Alice Thompson she had told me she finished her training 2 years ago" Erwin Said. "Oh and can you show her where the showers are?" Erwin whispered in Hanji's ear.

"Haha Of course!" Hanji Smiled brightly at me and took my hand. "Come on Alice this way, Anyway i need to take a shower to"

"Thats for sure" Levi said standing next to erwin.

_Oh My god levi sure is short._ I chuckled bit and followed hanji.


	2. The Incident

**Im Happy i got a good review ^.^ and yes there will be many more chapters to come.**

"Wow Alice! I thought your hair was grey, but its actually a really pretty white!" Hanji said wide-eyed. "And your eyes are a beautiful red!"

"Thanks Hanji" I smiled. "Not to sound weird or anything but your have a really nice body..." I said quietly.

"Haha Thanks Alice you do to, Haha" Hanji laughed

_Their already treating me like i have known them for years. I think im going to like this..._ I smiled faintly.

"Hey Alice." Hanji said faintly.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Can i tell you something?" She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Sure" I said beginning to question that look.

"I Like Erwin...Phew...I just needed to get that off my chest." Hanji sounded relived and smiled.

"Aww That's adorable." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Why do i feel like i have already known you for years? Haha" Hanji asked me.

"I was just thinking that.. Haha" I laughed. " and i dont know i feel like that to.. I just feel so comfterable.." I said looking down at my feet.

I began scrubbing when a two toned hair guy walks in with a towel around his waist.

"AHHH FUCK! Oh my god im sorry! Wrong bathro- Ack" Oluo bit his tongue in the middle of the sentance causing him to bleed.

I got up with out thinking to help him out not realizing i was naked. _Not like i cared. _I grabbed a washcloth from the rank next to the door and put it on his mouth.

He looked down and realized i was naked. He shut his eyes and grabbed the wash-cloth in his hand making his towel fall down around his waist.

Hanji is just over there laughing her ass off at what's happening.

I Looked down and laughed a bit.

He bent down and got his towel and ran out the door.

As soon as he left i went over to hanji again and we both laughed our asses off."Hanji it was so tiny! It was like 5 inches...HAHAHHAA" We both laughed for a good 3 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

We got on our towls and walked in to a room.

"Alice, These are the Scout regiment uniforms!" She smiled.

"Wow Their really nice." I said Looking at one of the uniforms.

Hanji started to shuffle through the jackets and pants to find one my size.

"Ahh Here we go, Try this one on Alice!" Hanji said while handing me a jacket and some white pants along with a black shirt. She reached for her yellow shirt that goes along with her uniform.

Hanji and me put on the uniforms. "It fits Great!" I smiled while looking at my uniform.

"Here put these on to." She said handing me a pair of black boots.

"Ok, and why do i have to put on a uniform right now, Though" I asked Hanji.

"Were recruiting new recruits from the 104th squad, oh and i need you to meet a guy named eren and his friends, Ill make up an excuse to make it seem like your part of the 104th." Hanji Explained.

"Who's eren?" I asked.

"He's the titan that plugged up the whole in trost." Hanji said.

_Another titan shifter? Im not the only one. He probaly cant control his power._ " Is that so?" I said to hanji.

"Why are you so non-chelant about it?" Hanji asked looking at me.

The door opened to show Oluo. " Hey 5-inch!" Hanji said walking over to oluo. He shrugged it off, "Hanji anyway, That's alice thompson right?" He said pointing to me.

"Yea it is! She beautiful right!" Hanji said to oluo.

"Yea.." Oluo said looking down.

"Anyway Commander Erwin and Captain Levi want to meet you in Erwin's Office right now, Also he said be in uniform, but you already got that down." Oluo said looking at me.

"Umm... Hanji Can you show me where his office is?" I asked.

"Haha Sure, C'mon" Hanji said waving her hand toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks For the nice reviews! I think i might make Levi a bit OOC in this chapter though.**

We reached the door to Erwins office.

"Alright I'm gonna go talk with Eren!" Hanji said while starting to walk down the stairs.

"O-Okay" I said as i knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I hear Erwin say.

I open the door to see Erwin sitting at his desk and Levi standing next to the wall.

"Sit down Alice, You to Levi." Erwin said in a commanding tone.

I walk up to his desk to sit across from him on a chair.

"Tch" I hear levi say walking towards the desk.

"Alright, Alice i checked the records and it says after you finished your training you disappeared, but that does not matter." Erwin said while looking at me.

"Why am i even here?" Levi said.

"Since you two have the same case in joining the scout regiment, I want you two to get to knoew each other." Erwin said.

"Trying to set us up or something Erwin?" Levi said.

"Well not excatly" Erwin said.

He put his arm over me." Im fine with that." He said

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"So Alice Want to go get some tea?" Levi said as he looked down at me.

"Haha I think you did." I said"O-okay" I said as i felt my whole face get hot.

"I think i just set someone up and out of all people Levi!" Erwin said staring at me.

"I think you did" I said.

"Anyway just be back before the ceromony!" Erwin said.

"Alright, C'mon lets go Alice." Levi said while grabbing my hand.

"Oh and Alice your getting your own squad made of the new recruits if we get any." Erwin said.

"O-ok" I smiled.

Levi and me walked out of Erwin's office Hand in hand.

"Oh Look little love birds" Hanji said.

"Tch, Shitty-glasses" I hear levi say under his breath.

"Alice and me are going out to get tea." Levi said as he lead me down the stairs.

"You move fast Levi" Hanji said behind us.

We got down the stairs and walked out the door.

"My favorite tea place is not far from here." Levi said while still holding my hand.

"Ok" I said.

"Oh and since your going to be a squad leader you can call me Levi." He said pulling me closer.

"Ok" I said once again.

"You know you are a lot prettier when your not as dirty." He said while looking up at the sky.

"And since your shorter then me shitty-glasses cant make fun of me anymore."

"Haha Yea a lot of people call me short." I said while smiling.

"Ahh were here." He said while walking towards a little shop on the corner.  
"Wow It looks really nice!" I said while looking up at the shop.

"Yea that's why i come here." He said grabbing my hand once again and brining me in the shop.

He lead me to a secluded booth in the back and we sat down.

"Barkeeper!" Levi shouted toward the bar.

"Coming!" A waiter shouts while walking towrds the table.

He reached the table with a notepad in his hand."What would you like?" He asked while smiling.

"Two cups of your finiest tea, and Alice want some soup?" Levi asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

"And two bowls of soup" He said looking at the waiter.

"Coming right up" He said while jotting a few things in his notepads.

"So Alice, How many years were you out there?" He asked.

"About 15 years." I said while looking down at the table.

"Oh i was only out there for 10 years." Levi said while grabbing my hand from across the table.

The food came, we ate, talked, and Headed back to the HQ.

"It's almost time for the recruiting ceremony, so go talk to hanji about making friends with eren and his friends." Levi said.

"Umm where is she?" I asked.

"In her lab"

"Where excatly is that?"

"Go down that hallway its the first door."

"Ok" I smiled and walked towards the first door.

I knocked to hear the clanging of metals as they hit the floor.

"Ack! Help! Come in!" Hanji yelled.

I walked in to see hanji under some lab equiment. I walked over and picked it off of her.

"Phew Thanks alice." Hanji said.

"Eren Come out! Meet alice." Hanji said looking behind her.

A tall brown haired boy walked out of a room in the back.

"Oh alice i need to check your systems! sit down." Hanji said waving her hand at a chair.

"Ok.." I said and sat down in the chair.

"Hi im Eren" The boy said.

"Im Alice, Nice to meet you" I said.

"Alice Lift your shirt up i need to check your organs." She said.

"Ok" I said lifting up my shirt above my stomach.

"You know what take it off." She said.

"Um But eren is here." I said pointing at him.

"He lived with 2 women growing up, he can handle it." She said

"Alright" I said while taking my shirt off.

She pressed something cold against my stomach which made me wince a bit. "Cold!" I shouted.

"Yea its metal" She said.

She pulled back with a confused look on her face.

"Alice you have the same beating as eren." Hanji said. "Alice are you a titan-shifter?" She asked looking at me.

Eren just kept looking at me with a really confused look on his face.

"I wasn't gonna tell you" i said reaching for my shirt again.

"This is great news! Another titan shifter! Whats your titan look like?" Hanji asked grabbing my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you control it, If you can i wont tell anyone!" Hanji said.

"Yes i have full control over my titan, My titan is 15-meters with long white hair down to its hips, And my special ability is my body emerging in special flames that only hurt titans, One touch of that flame and they disinigrate and It does not harm humans, in fact it heals them. I also have full control of the flame." I said looking down at my lap.

"Im not the only titan-shifter." Eren said with a smile as he hugged me.

I smiled and laughed "I guess.

"Hey Alice, Erwin needs to see you" Levi said by the door.

"And why was eren hugging you?" He scowled.

"Oh Umm.. Hanji" I whispered in her ear "My titan doesnt have that lighting bolt like all the other titans do." I whispered.

"What are you two whipering about, Alice erwin wants to see you."

"Alright" I said.

I Walked out the door and up the stairs towards erwins office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting This chapter Chapters are going to be Longer! Yayy! Thank You for all the Nice reviews it makes me extremly happy! And i know the story is going extremly fast but its going to slow down this chapter.**

I start walking up the stairs and i trip and land on my shin. "Oww!" I yelled while holding my shin. "That really hurt!" I yell again.

"Alice What happened?" Erwin said opening his door. He starts to laugh under his breath. "Why Are you laughing that hurt!" I said.

"Its just funny" He says while still laughing.

I get up and walk up the stairs towards erwin once again. "Oh shut up" I say while starting to laugh as well.

We both walk in his office. " Alice Im going to introduce you with eren saying you had private training and sending you in with the rookies. You may also choose who to have on your squad, Which consists of 5 members, Got it?" Erwin says. "Yep I got it." I say.

"Alright the ceremony is in an hour, Why dont you go freshen up." He says.

"Alright" I say getting up and walking away with a slight limp.

I walk towards the showers to bump into a dirty blond haired girl.

"Oh Hello you must be Alice Thompson a new squad leader. Am i right?" the lady says. "Oh Im petra ral part of the special operations squad." She says.

"Yes i am Alice, Nice to meet you petra" I say as i smile.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Going to take a shower." I answer.

"Oh Mind if a join you?" She asks.

"yea i just noticed my hair was starting to turn grey again. Haha"

We start talking and making our way to the showers. When we finally get there we are greeted by Hanji getting undressed.

"Hey guys!" Hanji Said. "Are you going to shower again Alice?" Hanji Asked."Oh And hello Petra" She added on.

"Yes, My white hair gets dirtier way faster then Darker haired people." I answer.

We get undressed and start the showers.

"So Alice, What happened with Oluo Eariler?" Petra asks me.

"Oh He acidentlly walked in to this room and bit his tongue, saw me naked dropped his towel, and well lets just say it's small..." I said trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh ok" She said while smiling.

"Oh and petra do you know how old he is, he looks pretty old." I ask.

"He is only 27, So not that old I guess" She answered.

"Oh he seems older." I said.

I continued to wash up and moving up to my hair and washing it.

We were silent until we got dressed. "Well In 30 minutes were going to see the rookies" Hanji Said.

"Remember Alice you were "Specially Trained" Ok?" Hanji Said.

"Yea i get it" I said back.

We walk to the horse stables. "Alright Alice pick out of the 10 at the end of the stall." Hanji said walking to the 8th stall and walking in.

I walk down the isle of the 10 horses to choose from a stop and the 6th. A Black coat and a gray mane and tail. "Hey Hanji can this be my horse?" I asked.

"Yea she doesnt have a name yet either so go ahead and name her" She said riding out on her horse. "The saddle is in there as well.

"Ok" I said and i started to pet the horse and put the saddle on.

I brung the horse out of the stall to get on it but i end up falling back in to Levi's Arms.

I was speechless while hanji blurted out " Hey Shorty" As i fall back.

"Need some help Alice?" Levi asked while looking down at me in his arms.

"Uhh...No my foot just slipped off that's all." I said standing up.

I was succesfull getting up this time. _Phew i didnt fall again_. "Hey shorty i think your the one who need help getting up on the horse." Hanji Yelled out.

"Tch Shut it Shitty-glasses" He said glaring at her.

"Heh.. Cute" I said under my breath.

Apprently Levi heard me because after i said that "You to Snowflake." Levi says.

_Appretly he's got a nickname for me now..._ I smile.

"So Alice What are you gonna name her?" Hanji asked pointing to the horse.

"Charlotte" I replied.

"Oh That's pretty, My horse is Titan" She said while smiling.

Erwin Walks out of the scouting legions base. "Alright Everyone on their horses! Were heading to the ceremony!" He yells.

Everyone else get on their horses and follows Erwin.

"Hey Eren." I said smiling towards him.

"Oh Hey alice" He says happily.

"So do you know who is going to join the scouts?" I asked him.

"Uhh i think theres some people.." He said.

"Alright" I smiled.

"So can we talk later Alice?" Eren said. "about the thing we have in common." He says.

"Of course and ill show you it to" I said.

"Uhh what." He says.

"Dont worry i know what im doing" I say back.

"O-Okay" He says back.

Everyones horses stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyones horses stop. "Alright Everyone put your horses in the stable!" Erwin says.  
"Alice, Eren ill call you guys out after the speech, Ok"  
"Ok" Me and eren say together.  
He starts speaking and suddenly says "If Eren Jeager can control his power we will be able to take back what titans took from us, And we have Specially trained a Recruit!"  
"Specially trained, what?" Many people from the crowd blurt out. "I want you to get to know her if you are going to join the Scout regiment." He yells across the cadets in line.  
"Now if you have chosen your regiment, Leave or stay, Now!" Many Cadets walk off. "Commander Erwin can me and alice go meet up with my friends?" Erwin asks him.  
"Go ahead" He replies Eren and i walk off the stage toward his friends.  
"Eren!" A blonde and a raven haired boy and girl shout while running towards eren.  
The raven haired girl hugs him. "Eren are you okay did they hurt you?" She blurts out.  
"No Mikasa" He says.  
"Hello there" Armin says holding his hand out.  
"Hi" I answer back shaking his hand.  
"Im Armin Arlert, And he didnt mention your name what is it?" He asks.  
"Alice Thompson" I say while smiling.  
I noticed a two-toned haired boy staring at me so i start to walk up to him.  
"Hello" I say towards him.  
"O-Oh H-hello" He stutters.  
"What's wrong" I ask him.  
"Oh Nothing it just your really pretty." He says gaining a blush on his face.  
"Your not so bad either kid." I say walking towards other cadets.  
I talk to the other cadets for a while only to be interuppted by erwin saying.  
"Alright Everyone! Get on your horses and lets head out!" Erwin yells.  
Everyone get on their horses and starts heading towards the base once again. I ride my horse towards Eren.  
"Oi, Eren" I say.  
"Yea?" he asks.  
"Me and hanji will come get you, Ok?" I say "Okay" He replies.  
I ride my horse over to hanji next. "Hanji, Want to see it?" I ask.  
"See Wh- Oh yes please!" Hanji says.  
"Alright Can eren come to?" I ask.  
"Yes!" She answers.  
"Will you come with me to get Eren?" I ask.  
"Yes" She says.  
We get back to the base and put our horses back into the stalls.  
Time skip "I can also control my titans size. So ill make it 8 meters Ok?"  
"Ok" They both say.  
I bite down on my finger and change in to a titan.  
"Woah you really can control it!" Hanji says.  
Eren is just staring at me.  
"Alright Alice we dont want anyone to catch us you can change back now. Hanji says. "Although i want to experiment on you i cant its to risky." She adds on.  
I nod in agreement and get sit down in my titan form.  
I come out with ease. "God it's hot in there" I say.  
"Wow Alice your really good at controlling it." Eren says.  
"I have had 5 years of training controling it, of course i can." I said while smiling.  
"5 Years but how you were out on the streets." Hanji asked.  
"Whenever it rained i trained enough until i could control the lightining bolt, Then i worked on the flames in fact if i tried hard enough i could burts into my titans flame right here." "Will it set things on fire?"  
"Nope, Remember it heals humans, but eren might not want to get near it."  
"What Why?"  
"It hurts Titans and Eren is part titan."  
"Ill step back can you do it please?" Eren said.  
"Yea Just step back about 8 feet."  
"o-okay."  
"Ok here it goes." I said.  
I focused for about 5 seconds when flames started to come out of my fingertips and climbing up my arms until it engulfed my whole body. I opened my eyes. "I did it." I smiled.  
"Wow so it heals humans? Can i try?" Hanji Asked.  
"Sure." I said.  
Hanji took a pocket knife out of her pocket and continued to cut her palm.  
"Alright here it goes." She said as she took her hand inside the Yellow flames.  
"Alright its healed" I said.  
She puled her hand out. "Wow! Thats amazing alice."  
My fire burned out. "Heh" I laughed as i sat down. " I get weak if i do it while human." I said.  
My head is spinning, Better not do that unless in my titan form.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys Im not going to be updating for like a week. Sorry Reader-chan. Anyway in this chapter Erwin and Hanji get drunk and have a one-night stand! So smut... Lots of smut... *evil grin* Oh also Eren got drunk and kissed Alice. On with the story!**

"Hey Alice anyway were having a party tonight, You coming?" Hanji Said as she started walking towards the dining hall.

"Uhh Sure" I said.

"Alright c'mon! Eren you to." Hanji Yelled.

"O-ok" Eren said as he followed Hanji and me.

We entered the dining hall to hear loud voices and music.

_Dammit! I hate loud noises._

"Alright! Booze." Hanji said smiling. "C'mon alice lets drink!" Hanji said hitting me on the back.

"Ow.. No i rather not i dont like alchoal." I said.

"Fine be like Levi!" She said grabbing a bottle.

I rolled my eyes and went to go sit down in the back of the room.

"You hate loud noises to, Dont you?" Levi said as he sat down next to me.

"I despise them." I said "Loud noises give me headaches and so does alchoal." I said.

"Me to. It doesnt help that Shitty-glasses is louder when shes drunk." He remarked.

"I wonder what eren is like when hes drunk" I laughed.

"Probaly really stupid." He said.

"Haha Probaly" I smirked. "Probaly only takes him like 2 chugs to get drunk to."

"Tch..Probaly" He rolled his eyes.

I looked over at hanji who had just thrown an empty bottle in the trash._ She's becoming a little clumsy on her feet now._ I also looked over at Erwin who is currently chugging at a bottle._ Hmm maybe they will get together_. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny snowflake?" He asked.

"Just a thought." I said. "and whats with the nickname?" i asked.

"It suits you" He said.

"Hmm.. I guess." I said.

"I wonder if your like that out on the battlefield to." He said to himself.

"Just so you know i was in Shinganshina during the attack and killed some titans that were about to eat my friends, Im pretty sure i can handle them." I said.

"You have not seen outside the walls yet." He said.

"Whatever" I said.

Eren was clumsely walking over here. _Of course he's already drunk._

"Hey Alice your really pretty" He said sitting down next to me.

"Your drunk you brat" I said.

"But i like you!" He said.

"Probaly saying that your drunk, you shitty brat" I said.

"Well maybe this will prove it to you!" He yelled as he kissed me.

"Ahh!" I pushed him off. " You Little shit!" I said as picked him up by the collar. "Your to drunk your going to bed!" I said.

By now i noticed the everybody in the dining hall staring at me and him. I noticed levi looking at eren in a deadly glare. "Basement" Levi said.

"Tch.." I dragged him by the back of his shirt to the basement.

I put him on his feet and grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon Little shit." I said.

*sniff* Eren was crying. We got to his bed and i sat him down.

"Eren why are you crying?" I said.

"You yelled at me." He said putting his head in his hands.

My expression softned. "Listen Eren"

Hanji P.O.V

I have already had 2 bottles and not nearly as drunk as i should be.

"Erwin" I slurred.

"Yes Hanji" He said as he sat down.

"I love you" i said as i hugged him.

Before i did anything else he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his room.

"I love you too hanji"Erwinsaid as he Opened the door to his room dragged me in and locked it.

"Let's Fuck!" Erwin said.

"Haha Ok!" I said.

We kissed each other. I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. I started to unbutton Erwins shirt as he starting to take mine off.

I took his shirt off to reveal a toned 6 pack. _Damn he's sexy_. He struggled taking off mine so i did it for him. I noticed the growing bulge in his pants and smirked.

"Damn Erwin your sexy" I said.

"You are to." He smiled.

He continued to unbuckle my bra. He started to grab my breasts. I let out a tiny moan "Ahh.." He started to suckle on my right nipple moving to my left after every minute or two.

I felt myself starting to get wet, extremly wet. "Ahh..Erwin stop teasing me" I whispered.

He Smirked and slid my pants off and started to rub my women hood outside of my underwear and then slid them off and he inserted his finger inside of me and started finger-fucking me.

"Ahh..Erwin..Ohh" I moaned.

He slid his pants and underwear off revealing a rather large boner.

"Wow..." I gasped.

He layed me down on the bed with his man hood wavering over my area. "Just fuck me Erwin." I moaned again.

He slid his man hood inside me. I gasped. "Ahh.. Fuck.. Hanji.. Your so tight" Erwin moaned.

He started to pump in and out of me causing me to gasp everytime he thrusted. I was nearly near climax. "Ahh Im so close!"

"I am to."Erwin moaned.

A few more thrusts and we came at the same time "Ahh" We both moaned.

He collapsed on top of me and rolled off to the side. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Hope you guys liked the smut! I wont be updating for a couple days. (I think i might upload one after this one, MAYBE) Anyway hope you guys liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Im sorry i lied i can update! I thought i would not have wifi where i was but i do! :D Anyway Here is the new chapter. (Oh and the next chapter will have Teh Feels...**

So it is the next day and Everyone is preparing for the trip outside the walls.

"Oi Alice, Hanji, Erwin wants to see you." Levi said leaning against the doorway of Hanji's Lab.

"O-oh Alright" I say. "Ok!" Hanji says after me.

"Oh and Alice i want to talk to you after the meeting." Levi says.

"Ok.." I said.

We both walk up the stairs to Erwins office to see Erwin and mike sitting down.

"Everyone i need to tell you about the true intention of tomorrows mission outside the walls." Erwin says as he gestures us to sit down.

Everyone looked curious to what he was about to say except Levi.

"Something about the Female Titan isnt it?" Levi says.

"Yes It is." Erwin says looking down at the papers on his desk.

"My true objective is to capture her and see the human inside." Erwin says.

_Female Titan? I have heard that somewhere before, No i know who it is! Shit... She might kill me again._

I sat there wide-eyed at the words, speechless, Terrified.

"Alice... What's wrong?" Hanji says.

Im terrified i even begin to feel nausaus. "Please Excuse me!" I yell as i run out of the room.

"We will finish this once alice is okay." Erwin says as he starts shuffling through the papers on his desk.

Hanji runs out behind me. "Alice Wait! What's wrong!" Hanji yells.

I make my way back to hanji's lab and sit on the couch starting to cry.

"Shit...Shit..Shit..not..her..her..her" My eyes start to get blurry.

Hanji Enters the room and runs up to me. "Alice what is wrong?"

"No..No..no.. " I keep saying over and over again.

"Im sorry alice" Hanji says as she slaps me back to sanity.

"Alice whats wrong!" Hanji yells.

"Its Annie, She nearly killed me, I trained her to control her titan she repays me by trying to kill me." i say still crying my head in my hands.

"W-what? You know who she is?" Hanji says.

"Y-yes" i stutter out.

"Annie.. Ill put research in to her." Hanji says patting me on the back.

She start comforting me.

"Alice What's wrong?" Levi says as he walk up to me.

"She knows Levi." Hanji says lowly.

"Know? know what?" Levi asks.

"Who the female titan is." Hanji said.

"what!" Levi yells.

"T-tell him!" I say to Hanji.

"Tell him what?" Hanji asked.

"M-my secret." I say as i continue crying.

"What!?" Hanji says.

"Just do it!" I cry out.

She sighs. "Alright" Hanji gets up and whispers into Levi's ear. "Alice is a Titan-shifter." Hanji says.

He stands there wide-eyed.

Insanity striked me again. "Im going to kill her! Even if its the last thing i do." I start crazily laughing. "Hahaha...Hahaha...HAHAHA... Even if its the last thing i do! HahahhaAHAHA." I laugh.

"Alice..Alice! Calm down!" Hanji says running up next to me once again.

"H-huh?" i say snapping back in to sanity.

"Im sorry" I cry.

"Alice y-your also one?" Levi asks.

"I can control mine." I say as i stop crying.

"But i will kill her." i say.

"You do that." Levi says. "She has been the reason of many deaths of my comrades and she owes her life to payback." Levi adds on.

"I will disolve her into thin air." I say.

"Anyway you ok now Alice?" Levi asks.

"Yes I am. We can go back now." I say as i begin to walk towards the door.

We walk back up to erwin's office without a single word being said.

"Are you okay alice?" Erwin asks looking up at me.

"Yes im fine." I respond.

"She knows Erwin." Hanji says.

"Ill explain hanji... Ill tell them to." I say.

"Then Explain Alice." Erwin says.

"I know who the female titan is, In fact i trained her but she repayed me for training her by trying to kill me. The female titan is... Annie Leonhardt... Im also a titan-shifter..."

"What!" Erwin says.

"Alice Knows how to control it. In fact she already showed me her titan last night before the party." Hanji says.

"I dont have the lighting bolt like the others either so i can benefit humanity as well." I say. "The military police wont know about me because they wont see me."

"Perfect!" Erwin says. "So my guess is you want to kill her dont you?" Erwin asks me.

"Yes i do." I say.

"Ok i will allow that." Erwin says.

"Alright its settled, Go get some rest were going outside the walls tomorrow, plus alice i want to see you titan form." Erwin says.

**So thats the chapter! I hope you like it i cant wait to write the next! Oh the feels in the next! Alright hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the feels chapter! This one is gonna be long. On to the Chapter!**

It's the next day and everyone is waiting for the gate to open.

_I cant stop thinking about how im going to kill her... Slice the neck and make it a panless death? Or make her suffer by slowly letting cutting her limbs off...Or disingrate her with my flames... Or eat her._

"Alice, Please dont die." Hanji says riding up next to me.

"Hanji You know my secret i wont die". _But im sure other people will and that why im going to kill her. _

"Alright, But your the only other girl i have made this connection with, You can handle my craziness." Hanji says.

"I wont die on you Hanji, but you have to promise me something, That YOU wont die." I say

"I promise Alice." Hanji says smiling at me.

"Alright The gate is opening!" Erwin says.

The gate starts to open,after a few moments the gate opens.

"Everyone FOWARD!" Erwin yells as everyone starts riding outside the gate.

"Hmm i wonder what the first titan we see will be." I say to Hanji.

"Im happy that you will be in my squad for your first mission outside the walls alice." Hanji said.

Not long after everyone got in formation we see a black signal flare.

"Everyone Towards the flare! It could be the female titan!" Hanji yells.

Next thing you know the next squad fires a black flare.

"Yes it is Annie." I say to Hanji

"Huh How do you know?" Hanji asked.

"Well Titan-shifter have a great sense of smell. I can smell her." I say.

"Hmm I dont think Eren does." Hanji said.

"He hasnt been one long enough." I said.

"Oh Alright." Hanji replied.

"Oh Wait, Its not her. Can we get back in to formation?" I ask.

"Phew... Alright Everyone back into Formation!" Hanji yells.

_It is her i just dont want to worry them, But she is not heading this way. _

Some time passed and a few squads have been wiped out, The Forest of Giant trees has been reached.

"Everyone were forming with the Special Operations squad! Move!"

Hanji yells as we enter the forest.

"She's Here Hanji." I say.

"Oh god Move everyone!" Hanji yells.

We Reach Levi's Squad and form with them. "Alice go ride next to Eren." Levi says. "If anything you can control him better then me." Levi says under his breath.

"Alright" I say as i ride up next to eren.

Footsteps could be hears and the female titan appears behind us.

"NO!" I scream as i see some of my squad members get murdered by Annie.

"Im going to turn now!" I scream as i face Hanji.

"F-fine. I dont want anymore members getting murdered." Hanji says.

I pull my finger up to my mouth. I sigh and i bite just hard enough to break the skin.

"Ngh.." I cringe as my titan body start to form.

The female stops dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"Ahhh! YOU KILLED MY SQUAD MEMBERS NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU! I scream.

Hanji P.O.V

"Wow her titan can talk!" I yell

"Alice! Lure her this way! Erwin needs to see you kill her!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Regular P.O.V

I Hear hanji yell and i follow the order.

I Grab the other titan-shifters head and pull her towards Erwin.

"AHHHH" The other yells trying to get rid of my grab on her head.

I Finally reach erwin is and he stands there in shock.

"A-Alice" Erwin stutters.

**(Author's Note) Well Fight scene time! Im not very good at these. Or am i? LOL Now on to the fight!.**

_You know what im gonna have a little fun with her. First ill rip her arms off._

I pin her down to the ground slowly tugging off her arm.

The other one cringes at the pain im giving her.

"Looks like Alice is torturing her." Hanji said.

Everyone is looking down at me and the other titan fighting from the tree branches.

I rip her other arm off as well. Then the legs.

I rip them both off as fast as i can.

I emerge in my flames and seal the wounds shut so she cant heal them.

"You wont be able to heal them now." I whisper in her ear.

I pull her head close to mine aiming to try and pull annies body out but she ends up biting my arm.

_Ow... Bitch Im going to cut off her arms and legs off when she is human as well._

I rip her bottom jaw off. _Have fun trying to bite me now._

I unhinge my jaw and bite her out of the titan. I bang her hea against the roof of my mouth with my tongue enough to knock her out.

I Spit her out.

I get out of my titan with my 3dmg on.

"Time to get your arms sliced off." I say as i laugh.

"You killed Petra and Oluo and All of my squad. Im going to slice you up in to tiny pieces." I say looking down at her unconcious body.

I pull my blades out and in one swift movement i cut off her right arm.

Hanji, Erwin, and Levi come down next to me.

"Alice how long are you gonna wait to kill her?" Levi asks.

" I wanna have a little fun." I say.

In another swift movment i cut off her other arm.

"Im also going to make it so she cant heal her wounds." I says as i dig my blade through her leg.

She starts gaining conciousness. I quickly cut off her legs and seal them with my flames.

"Ack.." I say as i lean down on my knee.

"Alice?" Levi says.

"Im ok." I say.

Annie regains her conciousness.

"We meet again Alice. I thought i killed you." Annie remarks.

"Wait what why arnt my wounds sealing!" Annie yells.

"My flames Remember" I laugh.

"Im going to kill you now Annie." I say.

"You dont have the guts" Annie Laughs.

"Wanna Bet." I say as i stab my glade through her heart.

"Ahh!" Annie Yells out in pain.

"You underestimated me. I was out on the streets you bitch!" I say as i stab my blade all the way through her body.

"Next im going to cut you in to little pieces" I say as i take my blade out of her.

"How about i just swing? Huh? Levi why dont you help me." I say.

"Gladly" Levi says as he walks up next to annie and Unsheathes his swords.

I put my blades through her once again and i slice through.

"Ahhh! Why cant i turn!?" Annie yells.

"My flames remember?" I laugh

Me and levi continue cutting ignoring her cries of pain and finally killing her as painfully as possible.


	11. Im rewriting it

Hello Everyone! I have some news. I'm going to rewrite Another Chance put some more detail in to it. [Thank you LockFlower] And Longer chapters. Might take like a week or two but it will be up eventually.


End file.
